Core Narrative 5
'CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #5 ' TITLE: “Snakes In The Water” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: “Venti Fail” LOGLINE: Kai, one of the members of the order joins the expedition to retrieve the last artifact, and embarks on this dangerous mission; but when Pride starts to interfere with him offering him power, he is conflicted, but he eventually betrays The Order and joins Pride. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act'' 1:'' The Order understands that in order to defeat the Sins they need to find the last artifact. Because of this, they start a very tortuous journey that will lead them to the artifact. With them there is Kai, one of the members of The Order, who is however very fragile and doesn’t really know who he is meant to support the Sins or the Virtues. In fact, Kai is approached by Pride in a dream who persuades him to betray the order and after retrieving the last artifact, he would be offered all the artifacts’ power after the Sin will embed them in his body. Act 2: During the journey they have to cross MarBruto and the oceans rebels against the noble intentions of The Order members because the Seven Hills can feel that there is negative power generated unconsciously by Kai. The Order is not aware of Kai’s inclination to support the Sins and therefore they can’t really understand why the Virtues power is going against them. After facing adversities in MarBruto, they have to go through the Infernum Canal, the most dangerous water labyrinth on Oreka and they have to face numerous other challenges. Arrived on Avaritia’s soil, The Order heads to the Pentahouse. They have to figure out a way to reach the top of the Pentahouse and retrieve the last artifact, and once they lay out a perfect plan they manage to retrieve the important piece. Act 3: After The Order has retrieved the artifact, Kai is very undecided whether to carry out the mission Pride assigned him or follow the Order. However, after he notices that The Order doesn’t really consider him a very meaningful part of the group, he starts to believe that Pride is the only one who actually values him. Therefore, he steals from The Order all the artifact and heads to Pride’s mansion. Pride welcomes Kai and makes him one of his demons and embeds the artifacts into his body to make him powerful. GENRE: '''Fantasy/Adventure/Action '''PROTAGONIST: '''The protagonist of this story is '''Kai, one of the members of The Order. He cannot be considered a hero because of they way he acts and the decision he takes during the course of the story. He is more of an anti-anti-hero because his decisions are always controlled by his need of feeling accepted makes him more of an anti-hero. ANTAGONIST: Kai (himself) is one of the antagonist because he is inner conflicts make him an unreliable ally to The Order. Kai’s emotions mislead him and his need for acceptance and belonging lead him to betray the order. Pride is the second antagonist because he is able to instigate Kai and turn him to the Sins side promising him power. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTION: All the members of The Order are supporting characters because they are the ones who decide to embark on the mission to retrieve the last artifact. The Order is also joined by one of the Virtues that came back called Patience who is going to help to retrieve the last artifact from the Pentahouse. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTION: '''The story we tell in this core narrative develops in multiple locations because our characters are constantly traveling. The journey starts from The Order base in Neutra, and then they sail in the waters of MarBruto. After crossing the ocean they head to the labyrinth of the Infernum Canal, and consequently they land on Avaritia and head toward the Pentahouse. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story offers story world reveal because our characters embark on a mission in places that haven’t yet been explored in the other stories. Also, we have a micro-story reveal because we carry out other important details for the development of the macro-story through the events happening in the series. It also offers an origin story through the exploration of a character that was never mentioned before. 'TARGET MARKET': 13 to 18 years old boys and girls THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Animated series are very popular among most kids nowadays. They easily access online platforms in order to consume content, and they would easily watch an animated series rather than a feature film on their platforms. '''MEDIUM: Animated Series & Kai’s Letters to his wife WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It works in this medium because the story we are narrating has very cool locations and a variety of actions that would be very well represented through animated and colorful sequences. PLATFORM: Youtube Red WHY DOES IT WORK IN THIS PLATFORM: Youtube Red is going to be a very accessible platform for the audience it targets, and it is prone to generate revenue.